life as we know it
by ChErRyBlOsSoM GuRl13
Summary: The summer of sakura's 16th birthday should be a blast. With being accepted to that new nija academy and getting a computer. email time the mystery about her neighbor..and the new boy next door.. sasusaka


**Author Notes:** okay..so I know I should be updating my other fic... and I am sure you all want to kill me but I couldn't help but make this story.. I just finished this book and I just couldn't help but get this brilliant idea and I had to put it on paper or computer in this case as soon as I possibly could. So please forgive me? Neways I suggest you read this story... its gunna have a little twist.. Hope you like it! And don't forget to review.. And I promise I am almost done with my other chapter of the mediator. .. Promise! its summer now so I will have a ton of time on my hands..

**----**

**disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I also do not own this idea. I got this idea from reading Meg Cabot's book **The Boy Next Door. **So if you like this you should get the book. It was really good.

**A.N.:** also.. this is a AU. so some of the characters might be a TINY bit our of character.. i am really sorry about this but.. i'll try my best not to make it TO bad.

**

* * *

--- **

**Chapter 1**

_and so it begins_

* * *

We won't stand for

_Hazey_ eyes

A n y m o r e

**

* * *

**

**To:** Sakura Haruno

**from: **kakashi Hatake

**subject: **missing practice

_Sakura_,

I am emailing you in regards to you not showing up for practice.. **AGAIN**. Due to you not showing up on time like you are supposed to.. I am not able to be the last one there.. **BECAUSE YOU NEVER SHOWED UP.**I suggest that tomorrow morning, Iwill see you bright and early at the practicing grounds. _Understand?_

**Good.**

See ya tomorrow morning,

Sincerely,

Kakashi-sensai

**P.S**. NARUTO HAS BEEN WORRIED SICK AND HE"S DRIVING EVERYONE.. AND I MEAN EVERYONE.. INSANE ...just thought I let you know this.

**P.P.S:** we're getting a new student in a couple days by the name of Itachi Uchia. I suggest you show up in time for him to arrive. It would be a disgrace to the team if you are not present when he becomes present.

* * *

**To:** Sakura Haruno

**from:** Hinata Hyuuga

**subject: **where are you?

**Where are you?**

Isn't this like your 5th time skipping practice in the last month? Kakashi is** really** mad. Plus were supposed to be getting a new student soon. What are we gunna do if he comes and our whole class isn't there?**Doyouknow how embarrassing that would be?** If that was to happen just imagine what Kakashi would do.. **HE WOULD KILL YOU**.

_By the way.._

Did something happen between you and Neji? He's been sulking around all day and beating the crap out of anyone or anything that comes in a ten feet radius of his eye site. I've never seen my cousin like this before. We **ALL** think it has something to do with you and in behalf of everyone we suggest that you fix it before he seriously loses it.

_By the way_, are we meeting for dinner at the Ramon House again tonight? Let me know.. I hope so I need the gossip on you and Neji...

Till then,

Hinata-chan

* * *

**To:** Sakura Haruno

**from:** Neji Hyuuga

**subject:**last night

where are you Haruno? I didn't know you were this childish. Not showing upfor practice because of that stupid discussion we had last night? Come in already. Or at least answer you're phone. We need to talk this out. Let me explain..

Love,

Neji

* * *

**

* * *

**

**To: **Sakura Haruno

**from: ** Ino

**subject: **Nejij Hyuuga

Big Forehead Girl,

Don't get the wrong idea.. It wasn't like I was **TRYING** to spy on you last night. Really I wasn't. But sweetie I would have had to be **BLIND** not to have noticed you banging Neji with that _out of date_ bag of yours. **REALLY** you should invest some money on a new one. But whatever Haruno it's not my business. I mean all I was trying to do was have a nice night out and just like that **BAM **– the contents of your purse were everywhere and it was too late for me to stop you. _You had already caused a scene._

But down to the point of this email. Does this mean everything is over between you and Neji? I hope so.. I mean that would be dreadful .. But to be trueful with you honey, you two never made a good couple. Try someone new. After all.. We are getting a new guy on our team. Maybe he'll be right for you? Be a good girl and give up on and him and let me take up on the situation.

**p.s.** you really should have shown up for practice today.. Don't wanna say anything but I think Kakashi was mad.

XX00

Ino-chan

* * *

**.

* * *

**

**To**: Sakura Haruno

**from:**Kakashi Hatake

**subject: **where the hell are you?

Where the hell are you? It seems to me you think you can come and leave practice when ever you feel like it. Guess you didn't get the memo.. **YOU CAN'T**. I suggest you be promptly at practice tomorrow morning or consider yourself kicked out of this academy. You understand?

Good.

**HAVE A NICE DAY!**

Kakashi-sensai

* * *

**To: **Sakura Haruno

**from:** Neji Hyuuga

**subject: **about last night.._ again_

**FOR PETE'S SAKE** this is so beneath you. TenTen and I were on a deadly mission! We thought we were **gunna die**. You have to understand this.. We thought we were gunna be captured and killed. Just what would you do in this situation? God, **I AM SO SORRY!** It meant absolutely nothing to me! **I DIDN'T LOVE HER. I LOVE YOU**! It was a spur of a moment thing... I **SWARE!** **ARGH!** I swear I would have never said anything if I knew it would end up like this.

_Whatever.._ I never expected **someone like you** would react so childishly about this.

Yours,

Neji

* * *

**

* * *

**

**To:** Sakura Haruno

**from: ** Hinata Hyuuga

**subject: ** this is **NOT** funny anymore.

Sakura..

Were are you? This isn't funny anymore. I am seriously starting to get worried. You didn't die right? Well I suppose I would know if you died since the police would have called me. But no joke were are you? Do you realize I had to have lunch with Ino today? **YES INO.** Do you know what that was like? The girl ate a salad.** Who eats salad on there own free will**? I'm telling you, **you have to come back soon. **Plus Kakashi is really mad. I mean **REALLY** mad. Sakura I'm scared for you that's how mad he is. Yesterday he threatened to kick you out of the academy. **KICK YOU OUT**! Do you really want me to be stuck eating lunch with Ino for the rest of my life? Plus I couldn't possibly go another day without you Sakura. I mean Naruto is amazing for support but I need you! I need my best friend. **PLEASE CALL ME**. Since you won't read your email or pick up your phone. Just do something okay?

Hinata

* * *

.

* * *

**to: **Kakashi Hatake

**from: ** Sakura Haruno

**subject:**where the **hell** I was

Since you are so interested in where I was these last two days I have provided you with a minute to minute schedule of where I was instead of going to practice. I hope this schedule is up to your standards and gives you a good enough reason for why I missed practice.

_Enjoy.._

**Sakura's morning**

**7:15:** alarm rings. Hit snooze button. Go back to sleep.

**7:20:** alarm rings yet again. Hit snooze button. Go back to sleep once again.

**7:25:** alarm rings.. Hit snooze button. Go back to sleep.

**7:26:** wake up to sound of neighbors dog barking. Have no choice but to get out of bed. Oh.. I also turned off the alarm.

**7:27:** stager to bathroom. Do morning procedure. ( put contacts in, brush teeth.. Etc.)

**7:55**- stagger into kitchen and eat breakfast (nutri-grain bar and Tuesday night's take-out kung pao.)

**7:56:** neighbors dog is **still** barking up a storm.

**7:57:** I blow dry my beautiful pink hair then straighten it over with a straightener.

**8:10:** check channel 2 for weather.

**8:11:** Neighbor's dog is **still **barking.

**8:12:** attempt to find clothes to wear which I is a difficult task when closet drawer collapsed a day or two ago.

**8:30:** give up attempt to find a decent matching outfit and go for whatever is on top which is a rayon skirt, black rayon shirt, and black flats.

**8:35:** grab home made lunch bag and leave apartment.

**8:41:** Notice my next door neighbor has not come to receive her paper from the front door which is odd because she ALWAYS wakes up early to walk the dog and get her paper.

**8:42:** realize the neighbor's dog is **still** barking and decide to see what is up.

**8:45:** after repeated knocks I realize she is not coming to the door and realize it is open and let myself in.

**8:47:** I am greeted by my neighbors dog and also realizes that my neighbor is no where in site.

**8:48:** find my neighbor face down on living room carpet.

Okay.. Do we get the picture Kakashi? Or do I have to spell it out for you? What was I supposed to do? She was lying on the ground face down! Did you want me to just walk back out the door because I was gunna be late for practice? But there is good news in all this. That life saving class you made us all take two weeks ago totally paid off. I was able to figure out she had a pulse and that she was still breathing. **Thank God. **So after this I realized I better call the Anbu and then waited with her until they showed up. Once they arrived they took my neighbor to the hospital and they checked out the scene. Guess what they found out Kakashi? My neighbor had been struck, **FROM BEHIND**. Some creep knocked a 80 year old! What kind of guy does this? What has this world come too? I mean she was a little old lady! But listen.. I believe there is a case behind this.. We should check it out.

Sakura.

* * *

**To:** Sakura Haruno

**From: **Kakashi Hatake 

**subject: ** there is a story here just not the one you want.

The only story here is the one I haven't heard which is **why** you didn't bother to call anyone and tell them what had happened. Now.. **This** is a story I would like to hear about. _care to explain?_

Kakashi-sensai

* * *

**To: **Kakashi Hatake

**from: **Sakura Haruno

**subject: ** where I was

God Kakashi.. Your so cold hearted.. I mean do you even have a heart? My neighbor.. Was pratically dead.. And what are you worried about? Me calling someone to tell them were I was. I think there was something much more important at stake. Besides I was in shock! I've known this lady all my life.

But I also have another excuse.. Which I am pretty sure you'll be happy to hear about. So my neighbor has this dog right..it's like humongous. I mean bigger then me big. And you see this dog had to get out.. Like **badly. **And I mean you know how I am! I am too nice so I decide to take it out..and feed it and give it water.. And you know things like that. But once I finished I went to talk to the Anbu and it turns out there were **no **signs of breaking and entering. Do you know what that means Kakashhi? **THAT MEAN THE ATTACKER KNEW HER**. How can somebody be so cruel? And then.. Strangely enough nothing was taken! In her purse there was over $300 in cash and jewelry.. Nothing was taken. Why don't you believe there is a story here?

But it does get worse... my nieghbor had a blood clot in her brain so they had to give surgery. **SURGERY KAAKSHI**! And you were mad about me missing practice?

so 12 hours later. **Yes twelve hours. **And when the doctors did finally come out they said that the surgery was only partially successful. That means.. She's in acoma. Do you understand? Do you know what this means? She may never come out! Do you know what the chances are? To make things even worse you know who has to take care of her dog.. _Ya guess_ ... **ME.**

Now.. I know you may be thinking that I am trying to get sympathy here. But the truth is I am not. I am just simply trying to tell you what happened and that I had a perfectly good reason for missing practice. I also had a good reason for why I didn't call. I mean just think of what my priorities were! You have to understand this. But don't worry I **will** be at practice tomorrow.

Sakura

**

* * *

**

* * *

**to: **Sakura Haruno

**from: ** Kakashi Hatake

**subject: **practice

Okay. Fine just be at practice tomorrow and make sure you call next time.

Kakashi

* * *

**To:** Neji Hyuuga

**from: ** Sakura Haruno

**subject: **can't we sit down and talk about this?

To be honest. There really **is** nothing to discuss and you know it. You screwed up. **Get over it. **I will say I am sorry for throwing my bag at you. I suppose **that **was childish. But come on **we both** know you deserved it. Also this whole break up has nothing to do with TenTen. Okay.. Maybe it has a **tiny** bit to do with it. But there were other things too. It was just all building up and well last night.. I just couldn't take it anymore. I hope you can understand this. Really I do.

Sakura.

* * *

**To:** Ino

**from: ** Sakura Haruno

**subject: **Neji Hyuuga

Okay just for the record. **I did not throw my bag. **It accidently slipped out of my hand when I was reaching for my drink.Then itaccidently flew through the air and hit Neji square in the face. **Totally a accident. **

Now that we have that straightened out you can take Neji off my hands. If you want him that is. I honestly don't care. **Have fun**.

Sakura

* * *

**to:** Hinata Hyuuga

**from:** Sakura Haruno

**subject: **where I was.

**OKAY I AM SO SORRY!** Really I am. I totally should have called. I hope you can forgive me. I also hope you can forgive me for ruining your day and making you have to have lunch with Ino-pig. (**Ouch)** But get this. You were definitely right something **did** happen between me and Neji. Okay and **PLEASE** don't take this the wrong way cause I **know **he's your cousin and all and I am really sorry but he cheated on me! **sorry it's just not forgivable. **Ya and you'll never guess where he cheated on me. Remember that misson a while back that Neji had to go on with TenTen? So I am guessing your getting the picture here...**right? **I do not have to explain what happened on this mission.

But **OMG **can you believe he slept with her? **EWW.** Not that I really didn't suspect this. I mean remember those emails I showed a while back. They did sound totally fake and you defiantly agreed with me. _Oh well to bad we didn't see this coming sooner._

OH! and guess how I found this out.. Ya take a guess.. **The bastard told me**! (Sorry I know he is your cousin and all but I am just in a really bad mood) He felt that he was ready to tell me cause he wanted to get onto the next level of intimacy with me. Why don't you take three guesses and try to figure out what he meant by that. And he believed he had to tell me cause it didn't mean anything to him. ACK can you believe I spent a year with this guy? (Sorry again.) I mean are there no decent men out there? Besides Naruto of course. I mean you lucked out Hinata. Naruto is an amazing boyfriend. I sware he is the last good man on this earth. You should be proud of yourself you better hang on to him. He's a keeper. **Trust me. **Don't let him go.. There are no other fish in the sea.

Sakura

P.S can't go to lunch today have to go home and walk the neighbor's dog. .

P.P.S **don't ask. It's a long story and I am not typing it over email. **I'll explain everything later promise. I'll call you later tonight.

* * *

_to be continued..._

* * *

**author notes: **okay so.. What did you think? Different right.. Well I hope so. If you like it review. This was an experiment so I will only continue if you like it. Also look forward to a new chapter to the mediator. Sorry I haven't updated that.. I have been so busy with studying for exams but don't worry I have a ton of time on my hands now so I should be able to get some more stuff out a lot sooner then I used to. I hope.

also i coudln't help but notice that totally messed up my chapters HTML and i have NO CLUE how to change it on the design page.. so if somone knows how to make spaces and stuff could you PLEASE let me now? i would greatly appreciate it.. THANX!

* * *

**By the way here's a preview of next chapter:**

* * *

**to: **Sasuke Uchia 

**from: ** Itachi Uchia

**subject: **I need your help.

Remember that favor you owe me? Well be ready to pay my debt. I need you to be **me** and go in my place to that nija acamdemy thing. I need you to just fill in for me for the next month or two. No one will no the difference you look exactly like me and nobody down there has ever seen me anyways. Brother you know you owe me and you know you don't want me to make your life miserable for the rest of your life do you? I doubt it very much. I suggest you except to pay your debt. Remember.. I got you out of marrying that witch. Email me back to tell me if you will except this proposal. If you agree I will fill you in with the details as soon as I receive your response.

Itachi.


End file.
